<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions of a Canary by Sammynovice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307368">Confessions of a Canary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice'>Sammynovice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Dinahsiren babies, F/F, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, Lullabies, Making Love, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Promises, Tired mummy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah is reading a magazine with a quiz inside, she decides her and Laurel will do the quiz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fluff piece because I like them being soft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You want to do what?" Laurel asked looking dubious at the magazine in Dinahs hands.</p><p>"Its a quiz on 'how well do you know your partner'", Dinah replied chuckling as Laurel pulled a face. "I just thought seeing as we've been dating a month now it would be fun to see how much we actually know about each other and maybe we will get to know each other even better?" , she winked putting her hand on Laurels knee opening the magazine to indicate that they were doing this.</p><p>"Ok fine whatever!if it keeps you happy", Laurel grumbled slouching back into the couch this was not what she had had in mind for their afternoon. Sensing Laurels frustration Dinah leaned over planting a big kiss on her lips taking her by surprise, it was a while before they came up for air Laurels lips chasing Dinahs as she pulled away smiling. </p><p>"Feeling more motivated pretty bird?" Dinah cooed, Laurel opened her eyes and smiled grabbing her beer then scootching over so she was practically in Dinahs lap.</p><p>"Fine but we are finishing what you just started right after", she grinned as Dinah wrapped her arm around her pulling her  closer planting a big kiss on her cheek. </p><p>"Deal" Dinah grinned, "ok question 1".. name of your first love?"</p><p>"Mine was Oliver on my world", Laurel raised her hands in the air 'that was a nice easy one she thought', "yours was your husband? You said you were married young". Laurel asked turning slightly to look at her girlfriend. </p><p>"He wasnt my first love" Dinah laughed "yea he was my longest most committed relationship but I actually had a girlfriend in college that I loved", Dinah laughed at the surprise on Laurels face clearly she had not been expecting that. "Told you this quiz would be interesting ", Dinah teased.</p><p>"Ok im gonna want to hear more about that later", Laurel couldnt hide the hint of jealousy in her voice knowing there had been another woman in Dinahs life at one point which was ridiculous god knows how many women she had slept with herself. </p><p>"Ok question 2", Dinah chuckled as she kissed Laurels kneck "how long have you been in love with your current partner?" She felt Laurel stiffen slightly next to her" I'll go first" Dinah smiled "I have loved you ever since that night you stopped being Siren", she paused to look at Laurel but she was avoiding her eyes so Dinah started playing with her short hair, "I was gutted you went back to earth 2 but was so happy when you came back and as much as crisis was tragic I'm glad it brought us back together", she said softly.</p><p>Laurel turned and smiled at her girlfriend "I'm glad it did too, I didnt realise you liked me that far back, I uh kind of fancied you even before that". She pretended to pick her nails so she could look away, why was she getting embarrassed?Dinah was her girlfriend now she didnt need to be embarrassed, she scolded herself for her own Insecurities. </p><p>"You ok pretty bird?" She felt Dinahs hand on her chin turning her head to look at her, "you were saying?" She grinned cheekily. </p><p>"When you stayed in my office that day refusing to leave because I was refusing my police protection detail", Laurel could feel herself blushing as she felt Dinah nuzzling her kneck, "I knew then that i liked you and it just grew from there".</p><p>"As far back as that huh?", she giggled in Laurels ear letting her lips graze against Laurels skin making her tingle.</p><p>Laurel leant in as they had another heavy make out session until once more Dinah pulled away for air, chuckling as Laurel groaned at her absence her frustration growing. </p><p>"Soon pretty bird", Dinah laughed at her horny girlfriend.  "Ok next question, tell your partner something personal you've never told anyone else". She looked at Laurel expectantly as if to say 'you first'.</p><p>Laurel groaned, something she had never told anyone? Dinah sat there smiling at her encouragingly but her eyes seemed a little glazed over like she was reliving a painful memory. </p><p>"You ok songbird?" Laurel turned so that she was completely in Dinahs lap her arms wrapping around her shoulders so she could  pull her in and kiss Dinahs forehead, "you want me to go first?" Dinah nodded cuddling into Laurel.</p><p>Laurel took a deep breath and exhaled "ok but this needs to stay between us and you arent allowed to use this against me in the future ok?" Dinah looked at her slightly confused but nodded in agreement, safe to say she was intrigued. </p><p>Laurel stuttered "I um ..am more like this earths Laurel than people realise" she paused trying to work out how to word it" I'm not an alcoholic like this earths Laurel but....I am a...recovering sex addict" she saw the surprise on Dinahs face.</p><p>"Why do you sound ashamed pretty bird?you cant help it" Dinah said stroking her hair soothingly, trying to comfort her girlfriend.</p><p>"Because an addiction is still an addiction". Laurel hung her head, it wasnt an issue on my earth as Siren I could just do who I wanted whenever I wanted, but when I had to adopt this earth Laurels persona I had to find other ways of dealing with it".</p><p>"Yea how did you deal with it?" Dinah prompted how could she have missed this? It baffled her.</p><p>"I went to SAA meetings once a week and whenever I slipped up it would just be some random person man or woman, nothing serious and I'd always be gone before they woke up", Laurel said sadly holding her head in shame.</p><p>"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of pretty bird,ok!" She leant in giving her girlfriend a kiss "how are you now?" Dinah asked concerned. "Are you allowed to have sex? How does a recovering sex addict cope in a relationship?" So much made sense now, like how Laurel always seemed to want her and never seemed satisfied, how could she have missed that?.</p><p>Laurel laughed at her adorable girlfriend giving her another kiss pulling herself even closer so they were face to face, wrapping her legs around Dinahs waist taking her hands in hers. "The group meetings helped alot and I went through 'cognitive behavioral therapy', so I have a better handle on it now... I just might be a bit of a handful in the bedroom", she giggled as she kissed her girlfriend, "if I start to struggle I can always go back to going to the meetings", she added.</p><p>Dinah shook her head in disbelief "I cannot believe I missed that" she  chuckled pulling Laurel in closer, "so inbetween being DA, training and missions you were dealing with this on your own? You're incredible you know that?", Laurel beamed at her proud of herself for opening up.</p><p>"I love you D", it felt good to get that off her chest, "theres no actual  cure for it so if I get too much just tell me ok?" She felt her eyes welling up.</p><p>Dinah took Laurels face in her hands "I love you pretty bird, and I like a challenge ", she grinned "least I know you're always a sure thing", she laughed as Laurel slapped her playfully on the arm.</p><p>"Your turn songbird", Laurel smiled looking into those beautiful green eyes.</p><p>"Ok the one thing I've never told anyone..including my husband at the time", she paused sighing deeply looking at her hands, "I was pregnant only a few weeks but still..." Laurel felt a twist in her gut as to where this was going she squeezed Dinahs hands for comfort.</p><p>"I lost the baby", Dinah choked "I never even told my husband I wanted to spare him the pain", she started sobbing Laurel instantly pulling her into a hug, "I was never the same after and we broke up because he never understood why I became distant," the tears flowed down her face. "That's why communication and honesty is so important to me", Laurel wiped her tears away with her thumb.</p><p>"I'm so sorry songbird" what else could she say? She had never experienced a loss like that.</p><p>"I'm ok now" Dinah said blowing her nose "I will always love them even though I never got the chance to meet them but I would like kids one day". She leant back to gauge Laurels reaction.</p><p>"Weve been dating like a month we already live together and now you want a baby?damn D way to uhaul!" Laurel chuckled nervously throwing away the magazine "you know sara is friends with a warlock.." she said suggestively. </p><p>Not sure where she was going with this Dinah waited for her to elaborate,  "I mean I'm sure he has a spell that could turn me into a guy for a day or something.." Laurel hinted hoping Dinah would pick up on what she was putting down.</p><p>"What exactly are you suggesting?" Dinah grinned at her girlfriend who seemed to have gone all shy again.</p><p>"I mean.."Laurel blushed again "if you want a kid...it might as well be mine..right? What if Constantine turned me into a guy like temporarily? He turned sara and ava into kids for a few hours once. We could keep my sample on ice and your eggs or whatever til we are ready?" She looked up,Dinahs eyes staring into hers.</p><p>"Youd really do that?" Dinah had never even thought of that as a possibility but she loved that idea,  "youd do that for me? For us?" She felt herself welling up, Laurel held Dinahs face in her hands.</p><p>"I'd do anything for you D....but that parts not a secret" she grinned resting their foreheads together. "Is it something you want? I'll ring sara right now and ask". Dinah smiled at the woman she loved, suddenly so much more excited for what their future held.</p><p>"So would you be mum or dad?" She chuckled, Laurel pulled a confused face as  she thought about it.</p><p>"I guess both?" She laughed "so is that a yes?" She asked softly.</p><p>"Yes" Dinah grinned pulling her into a deep kiss holding on to each other,  Laurel picked up her phone but Dinah took it off her putting it down, Laurel looked at her confused.</p><p>"We can ring her after", Dinahs eyes went darker.</p><p>"After what?" Laurel asked squealing with delight as Dinah picked her up Laurel wrapped her legs around her tighter holding on.</p><p>" After I've worn you out" Dinah growled as she carried her girlfriend upstairs much to a very delighted Laurel.</p><p>"Finally" she giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's make some babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurel takes the potion becoming a guy for 24hours...its a lot harder than she expected it to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Constantine handed her the vile "now remember love it's not an exact  science or like Cinderella where you turn back at the stroke of midnight! You could turn back into a woman at 20hours or 36 it depends on the person and their size etc alright?" </p><p>Laurel nodded holding the vile carefully, thanks Constantine I owe you one!", she smiled not sure what the proper etiquette was here. Neither were the huggy type or seemed like the hand shaking sort.</p><p>"You dont owe me nothing love your sisters saved my ass in more ways than one I'm just glad I could help!", he winked at her making her smile she winked back then he opened a portal and walked through onto the wave rider. She liked John he drank alot, was a loner most of his life to be taken into a family and he said whatever was on his mind..a lot like her really.</p><p>She opened her hand to look at the vile standing there for a few minutes looking at the vile then her reflection, touching her face she wondered what she would look like as a guy "I'll still be handsome " she reassured herself smirking as the elevator dinged. </p><p>Dinah walked out smiling "hey baby what you got there?" Laurel showed her the  vile.</p><p>"This is hopefully our future" she grinned pulling Dinah into a kiss, Dinah moaned into it. She grabbed Laurel by the throat squeezing softly.</p><p>"Let's go make love before you become a guy", she breathed heavily, Laurel placed the vile carefully in a drawer then let her girlfriend carry her to the bedroom...</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Laurel stood in front of the mirror in mens boxer shorts and a mans baggy tshirt she had brought earlier that day, she held the vile in her hand. Dinahs arms wrapped around her waist looking at their reflections, "ready songbird?", Laurel grinned, the smile on Dinahs face said everything she bit Laurels ear lobe gently.</p><p>"Ready when you are pretty bird", she stood back slightly as Laurel drank the vile pulling a face gagging.</p><p>"Urgh Christ! That's disgusting!" She wiped her mouth in disgust hearing Dinah giggling behind her, "guess now we wait", she shrugged. </p><p>Dinah went to go get some beers Laurel went to the bathroom "gonna be weird next time I pee I'll be standing up", she thought ..now that would be interesting...</p><p>She washed her hands when a wave of nausea washed over her she looked in the mirror watching as her reflection started to change...</p><p> </p><p>"Laurel you ok?" Dinah asked walking towards the bathroom, the door opened slowly as Laurel came out or should I say male Laurel came out. Dinah stood there in shock "wow that worked fast", she stared at her girlfriend "you ok pretty bird?" Dinah walked up touching Laurels now chiseled and slightly rough chin.</p><p>"Yea it's just.. its weird", Laurel said in a deep voice taking them both by surprise they laughed nervously. Laurel kept looking at her new body Dinah held her face looking into her eyes.</p><p>"Theres my pretty bird", she gazed into Laurels eyes lovingly planting a kiss on her new lips, the stubble still taking Dinah slightly by surprise. She stood back admiring how handsome Laurel was, "Let's get you a drink", she grinned.</p><p>"Yes please",  Laurel followed her to the couch as she sat drinking her beer, they sat talking for nearly an hour giving Laurel time to get used to her new body. Laurel went to pee and was secretly curious to see how big or small she was, as she took it out she smiled..."not bad", she grinned feeling proud.</p><p>After a little while Laurel stood up to get a container passing it to Dinah, "what's this?" She asked curiously. </p><p>"Its what we put my specimen in" Laurel giggled nervously "ray palmer" made it it's supposed to keep them at the correct temperature for a long period of time", so we just need to put it somewhere safe til we are ready", Laurel was starting to feel nervous. God knows she had masturbated alot in her life but never as a guy  and not into a cup.</p><p>Sensing how Laurel was feeling Dinah put the container on the table,  straddling Laurel. "What are you doing?" Laurel grinned nervously. </p><p>"I'm giving you a helping hand pretty bird" Dinah purred in her ear, "you might be a guy now but you're still my girlfriend and I'd like to help", she grabbed Laurels cock which was already getting hard.</p><p>Laurel whimpered her new body felt completely alert she could feel herself...rising. Dinah continued to grind on Laurel kissing her deeply stopping every now and then to look into those beautiful eyes. Laurel was completely hard now she looked down at her boner, Dinah pulled down Laurels shorts and started giving her a hand job.</p><p>Laurel arched her back as new sensations rushed through her body Dinah grinned wickedly at her, she preferred women so it felt weird to be holding a cock again but everytime she looked in Laurels eyes she could see her girlfriend and remembered why they were doing this. She started talking dirty to Laurel knowing that always got her going.</p><p>After only a few minutes Laurel felt the inevitable coming"D pass me the vile" she panted pointing at the vile. Dinah grabbed it holding it ready as Laurel climaxed yelling out Dinahs name as she did so, Dinah closed the vile putting Laurels specimen safely in the container. Laurel put herself away and led there just trying to catch her breath "fuck D..that was..that was". </p><p>"Amazing?" Dinah finished for her chuckling.</p><p>"Yeah!" Laurel panted staring at the ceiling, Dinah chuckled putting the container in her wall safe. </p><p>Dinahs phone started ringing "its Mia", she answered putting it on speaker. </p><p>"Hey guys hows it going?" Mias voice filled the room.</p><p>"Yea good actually", Dinah grinned at Laurel who still just led there on the couch her body in bliss. "You want to come see what Laurel looks like as a guy?" Dinah giggled.</p><p>"Of course!" Mia laughed, Laurel knew Mia couldnt see her but flipped her off anyway. "Actually we have a mission tonight so I need you both to meet me at this event tonight, its fancy so dress up, or suit up in your case Laurel" Mia chuckled. Laurel stuck her middle finger up again in reply.</p><p>Dinah giggled, "laurel says that fine", Laurel raised her eyebrow at Dinah as if to say 'really?' "Yea send us the address see you soon. Come on pretty bird" she said hanging up "let's go shopping and get you a suit"</p><p>Laurel groaned but the word shopping always worked...</p><p>A few hours later Laurel stood there in her tux Dinah drooling at the sight but her Laurel as a woman in a suit was way hotter, she always would be. Dinah was already starting to miss seeing her woman.</p><p>"Ready?" Laurel asked, Dinah nodded and they headed off to meet Mia.</p><p>"What's your name gonna be?"Dinah asked on the way there, "it's not like you can introduce yourself to anyone as Laurel". Laurel thought about it for a moment.</p><p>"Leo", she said smiling "Leo Drake"</p><p> </p><p>They met Mia inside as she explained why they were there, "just keep your eyes peeled in case the thieves try and steal the painting again ok? I cant have eyes everywhere". Mia  couldnt take her eyes off Laurel as a dude she teased her a little but I mean Laurel would be disappointed in her if she didnt but she loved as to why Laurel was doing this. "Ok Dinah Laur...I mean Leo you guys check out upstairs I'll keep an eye on this level." They split up all fanning out.</p><p>They walked around Laurel taking the piss out of all this so called art over the comms, Mia rolling her eyes at her, Dinah giggling at her snarkyness.</p><p>As Dinah was talking about something suspicious Laurel went to walk towards Dinah when a sudden wave of something came over her, she stopped in her tracks looking down. "Oh god no please no not now!" She groaned.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Dinahs voice rang in her ears "Laurel? What's wrong".</p><p>Laurel ran into a nearby room which turned out to be a storage cupboard, "um..I'm having a little problem here..", she grunted.</p><p>"Mia you follow the 2 suspects im gonna check on Laurel..Laurel where are you? Are you changing back already?" Dinah panicked walking towards where she saw Laurel last.</p><p>"No not exactly." Laurel whimpered,  "I'm just um...rising to the occasion..shall we say?".</p><p>Mia started laughing down the comms "omg Laurels got a boner!?" She couldnt help but laugh as she continued following the suspects trying not to be too loud, 'oh this was brilliant! She was never gonna let Laurel live this down!'</p><p>Laurel groaned as Dinah knocked on the door "Let me in Laurel I know you're in there", she whispered gruffly.</p><p>Laurel reluctantly let Dinah in shutting the door and locking it behind her, Dinah looked at Laurels hard on and couldnt help but start laughing.</p><p>"D it's not funny! I dont know how to control this thing!" Laurel pointed at her penis as if it say it was his fault. </p><p>"Well what were you thinking about when you?...started getting hard?" Dinah grinned.</p><p>"I was thinking about earlier..." Laurel blushed "when we were on the couch..". </p><p>"Well no wonder you got excited again then pretty bird" Dinah giggled, "ok let's sort you out".</p><p>Mia turned off her comm no way did she want to hear what was about to happen...</p><p>Dinah pulled down Laurels trousers and boxers "D what are you doing?" Laurel asked nervously she didnt like having a boner it was so hard it was starting to hurt she needed to release soon..</p><p>Dinah lookedinto Laurels eyes "I love you pretty bird, just relax ok?" She kissed her then got on her knees giving Laurel her first blowjob...</p><p>Laurel had never felt anything like it she came so hard in Dinahs mouth she was practically bent over, someone outside had definitely heard them and in that moment Laurel didnt even care.</p><p>Dinah stood up wiping her mouth chuckling at how undone Laurel was, she helped Laurel be presentable again and the pair of them exited the room to what was quite a few people watching them. They walked away arm in arm as if nothing happened, when they eventually found Mia she smiled.</p><p>"Well a lot of help you two were tonight", she grinned at Laurel whose face went bright red. "Just as well those suspects were a false alarm so why dont you both go home?". Mia gave Dinah a hug goodbye and a head nod to Laurel "bye Leo". She chuckled walking away.</p><p>Dinah took Laurels hand pulling her towards the door "come on pretty bird" she chuckled "let's get you home".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leo to Laurel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laurel changes back into her gorgeous self.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah woke up on Laurel/Leo's chest she was really starting to miss having her girlfriend around even though she technically was she just missed that pretty face...and it felt weird to be the one getting carried upstairs when she was used to being the carrier not the other way around. </p><p>Laurel however was loving having the tables turned enjoying her new strength as a man picking Dinah up just for fun, spinning her around, tickling her knowing Dinah couldnt push her off Dinah vowed to get her own back as soon as the potion wore off...in fact she looked forward to it.</p><p>Dinah put Laurels new strength to work making her work down on the bar with her, telling her staff Leo was an old friend. Laurel found it hard not being able to show affection to Dinah in front of anyone or Dinahs staff would suspect her of cheating on Laurel, so Laurel kept her distance keeping busy then afterwards working out loving her new strength and power...damn she was gonna miss this...but not enough to want it permanently.</p><p>That evening Dinah cooked tea whilst Laurel grabbed a shower they cuddled up on the sofa with their usual banter. "Potion should be wearing off soon", Laurel commented.</p><p>"Good because 1-I really miss your boobs and 2 -I cant wait to be on top of you again!" Dinah narrowed her eyes at Laurel making her chuckle. </p><p>"Mmm keep talking like that and you're gonna wake him up", Laurel giggled pointing to her crotch. Dinah smiled rubbing her hand up the inside of Laurels leg.</p><p>"Would that be such a bad thing? I mean the idea of you fucking me like that does sound kinda hot", Dinah grinned not taking her eyes off Laurels eyes.</p><p>Laurel smiled she could feel her arousal already taking effect, leaning forward she pulled Dinah into her lap "do you want this D?as I am now?". She asked softly, Dinah kissed her holding Laurels face caressing her cheek.</p><p>"I want you to make love to me", Dinah barely finished her sentence before Laurel leaned in to kiss her, she kissed her back roughly, pinning Laurel down on the sofa as she got on top. </p><p>"How is it even when I'm a guy you're still on top?" Laurel said panting as Dinah started grinding against her. </p><p>"Because that's how we work baby", Dinah grinned at her. They made love 3 times over the next half hour they led side by side exhausted, "remind me to buy one of them", Dinah laughed holding Laurels groin. Laurel laughed.</p><p>"Only if you let me go on top like just once?" Laurel pleaded.</p><p>"Fine but only because I'm letting you", Dinah grinned as Laurel got on top.</p><p>"I love you D" Laurel stroked Dinahs hair kissing her softly before they made love once more with Laurel lying on top of Dinah in pure bliss. </p><p>Dinah ran her hands through Laurels hair as bright lights seemed to surround them, she closed her eyes from the sheer brightness. When she opened them she saw her Laurel smiling down at her, "hey songbird" Laurels beautiful voice made Dinahs heart soar as she squealed with delight seeing her girlfriend back to her normal form.</p><p>Straight away she rolled on top of Laurels body, it fitting hers perfectly "there you are! I missed you pretty bird", Dinah felt her eyes welling up Laurel sat up slightly pressing her forehead against Dinahs.</p><p>"I missed you too" she grinned as Dinah pushed her back down gently.</p><p>Dinah kissed her passionately "now let's restore the natural order of things", she grinned as she worshipped every inch of her girlfriends body that night.</p><p> </p><p>1 month later....</p><p>Laurel was casually sat on the couch when Dinah came in the room switching off the tv hiding something in her hand, "Hey I was watching that", Laurel grumbled playfully. Dinah just stood there smiling.</p><p>"What?" Laurel asked "what is it D? You're freaking me out!" Laurel sat up on the couch properly giving Dinah her full attention. Dinah handed over what was in her hand, Laurel took it tentatively then looked back at Dinah.</p><p>"Are you? Are we?" She couldn't string more than 2 words together. </p><p>"I'm pregnant", Dinah cried with joy letting the tears fall, Laurel continued to stare at the positive pregnancy test, "we're having a baby" Dinah grinned taking back the pregnancy test.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Laurel smiled "holy shit!" She repeated jumping up and hugging Dinah grabbing her face pulling her into a kiss. "That's amazing news baby".</p><p>"Yea? Are you sure? I know we were gonna wait but we didnt exactly use protection..", Laurel pulled Dinah into another kiss. </p><p>"Its amazing news baby and we have my specimen as a back up just in case".</p><p>"Or we could always have more than one", Dinah grinned laughing at the look on Laurels face.</p><p>"One step at a time mummy D"...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinahsiren babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinahs and Laurel become mummies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel grinned as she cuddled Dinah from behind unable to wrap her arms around her all the way anymore so she gently rested her hands on Dinahs big bump. "Good morning songbird" she grinned nuzzling into Dinahs kneck "how are our baby birdies doing?".</p><p>Dinah chuckled turning around to face her partner planting a big kiss on her cheek and smiling at the lipstick she left on her, she decided to leave it there...like a mark of territory. "They're doing fine pretty bird" she cooed running her fingers through the blondes hair. </p><p>Laurel looked at her beautiful girlfriend pregnancy really suited her, Dinahs hair seemed to shine and was so thick and bouncy, her skin glowed like her smile, her eyes themselves seemed to be smiling. Dinah had to admit she had never been happier, now she was well past the morning sickness the rest of the pregnancy had been pretty straight forward.</p><p>"Not long to go now" Laurel grinned rubbing Dinahs belly barely able to maintain her excitement.</p><p>"Just a few weeks", Dinah looked down lovingly at her bump, "who would have thought it would be twins?" She giggled.</p><p>"Yea that was a pleasant surprise " Laurel rolled her eyes remembering she had nearly fainted during the scan at that revelation.</p><p>"No regrets?" Dinah smiled looking at her.</p><p>"None" Laurel smiled taking her hands in hers, "although I would have liked to have known the sexes of the twins but you're right it'll be a nice surprise! Let the adventure begin".</p><p>"Well on this adventure I dont suppose you could go and get me some peanut butter and lettuce?" Dinah pouted.</p><p>Laurel chuckled "you and your cravings! Yes of course baby back in a bit", they rested their foreheads against each other Laurel kissed the bump then grabbed her keys to go shopping.</p><p>A few weeks later...</p><p>Dinah screamed as the contractions got more intense Laurel screamed everytime as Dinah squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Holy shit D" Laurel whimpered as she tried to retrieve her crippled hand but Dinah held on for dear life. "You can do this songbird" Laurel watched in awe as Dinah pushed out their first child, the doctor held the scissors for Laurel to cut the umbilical cord.</p><p>"Congratulations " he said "it's a girl, next baby will be along in a minute", the doctor passed the baby to the nurses for a quick check Laurel looked at her beautiful girlfriend.</p><p>"We have a girl?" Dinah grinned looking lovingly at Laurel, the nurse brought the baby over placing her in Laurels arms, Laurel felt tears running down her face as she was overwhelmed with pure joy and love.</p><p>"Yea baby we have a little girl and shes so beautiful, see?". She turned so Dinah could see their beautiful girl.</p><p>"Shes perfect" Dinah felt her own tears running down her face as she stroked their daughters cheek. </p><p>"What would you like to call her mummy D?" Laurel grinned.</p><p>"Sunny", Dinah grinned.</p><p>"Perfect" Laurel smiled "hello Sunny, we're your mummies!" Laurel looked at Dinah and held her hand holding sunny with her other arm. Dinah grabbed her stomach as she felt her next contraction.</p><p>"Ok baby number 2 here we go" the dr said as Dinah yelled pushing out the 2nd baby, "congratulations this ones a boy!" The dr said passing the boy to the nurse.</p><p>"We have a boy?" Laurel grinned "Dinah we have a boy!" She was so excited Dinah couldnt help but chuckle. </p><p>Laurel put Sunny on Dinahs chest as Dinah cuddled her daughter for the first time, the nurse brought their son over and handed him to Laurel. Dinah smiled as she started breast feeding Sunny watching Laurel holding their son, "what would you like to name him?" Dinah asked.</p><p>Laurel looked down at her son in awe, she never knew love like this could exist but it did, it existed right now in their arms she felt like her heart now existed on the outside of her body in their children there was no other way to explain it.</p><p>"I'd like to call him Sammy, my dads middle name was Samuel but I prefer Sammy, is that ok?" Laurel asked as she placed him on Dinahs chest so he could breastfeed too.</p><p>Dinah grinned as she looked down at their two feeding babies "Sammy and Sunny, I like it", she held her babies watching as they suckled on her she felt absolutely drained, "better get used to this feeling" she thought smiling to herself.</p><p>Laurel leant forward resting her head in her arms watching as her partner held their babies, Dinah looked so happy. She looked at Laurel with adoration as Laurel stroked her hair.</p><p>"Well done mummy D" Laurel whispered, giving her a gentle kiss. She left Dinah to have a moment with the babies whilst she went to the loo when she looked at herself in the mirror she cried with pure joy. She had a family..."gotta get this right Laurel" she told herself, "let the adventures begin" she grinned at her reflection then headed back to her new family./p&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinah and Laurel take their babies home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remind me why we had babies again?" Laurel shouted over all the crying.</p><p>"What?" Dinah shouted back unable to hear her over Sunnys cries, 'damn she has a set of lungs on her ', Dinah thought wincing as her eardrums vibrated in protest.</p><p>"I said..nevermind", Laurel laughed as she held Sammy who seemed to be trying to out match his sister. "Maybe you should sing something?",  Laurel said in Dinahs ear.</p><p>Dinah nodded her head at this point she was willing to try anything the babies hadnt stopped crying and as soon as one started crying the other would follow suit.</p><p>Dinah passed Sunny over to Laurel so she had both babies and went and grabbed her guitar, Laurel bobbed up and down gently trying to appease the babies to no avail. </p><p>Holding her guitar Dinah started strumming singing a few nursery rhymes and as soon as she started singing both babies stopped crying, Laurel grinned 'works everytime'she smirked. She walked over sitting with both babies on the couch as Dinah continued the lullabies, until eventually both babies snores softly lulled in to sleep by the sweet tone of their mothers beautiful voice.</p><p>Dinah gently put down the guitar and looked at her partner holding their precious children Laurel gazed at both her babies adoringly,  her eyes suddenly heavy with sleep. She looked upto see Dinah looking at her her eyes filled with love.</p><p>"What?" Laurel whispered, a smile spreading on her face as sleep called to her.</p><p>"Let's go to bed" Dinah purred as she helped her girlfriend upto the nursery to put the kids down, once back in their own room Laurel flopped on the bed exhausted Dinah chuckled as she helped her get undressed. "Dont suppose you have any energy left?". Dinah purred in Laurels ear.</p><p>"D..we've hardly slept in weeks..I have no energy", Laurel groaned her mind was willing but her body exhausted.</p><p>"Its ok you just lie there and I'll do all the work?" Dinah grinned as she kissed Laurels kneck.</p><p>"I'm ok with that", Laurel giggled, as Dinah began kissing her girlfriends body, Dinah made her way down to Laurels legs when she heard a soft snoring. She lifted her head up and sure enough Laurel was asleep snoring softly. Dinah let out a little laugh.</p><p>"Ok pretty bird but tomorrow night you're mine", she scooped Laurel up gently placing her on her side of the bed before getting in beside her spooning her. "Goodnight pretty bird, I love you". Dinah kissed her kneck as Laurel hummed subconsciously in reply, Dinah went to sleep with a smile on her face, her family sleeping peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia and William come to see the babies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Omg they're so precious!", William cooed as Dinah passed him Sunny, she smiled up at him "aww she likes me!".</p><p>Mia smirked at him gushing over the baby girl, she held her arms open as Laurel gently passed over a sleepy Sammy, he nestled happily against Mias chest. Mia felt her heart melt.</p><p>"Guess they already have their favourites", William chuckled coming to sit on the sofa, Mia joined her brother careful not to disturb Sammy.</p><p>"You guys are so lucky!", William grinned " I cant wait to find a guy so we can start a family ", he sighed.</p><p>"You will William", and you'll make a great dad", Dinah smiled warmly placing her hand on his shoulder squeezing softly.</p><p>"I hope so", he smiled looking down at Sunny with adoration. </p><p>"I'm not sure if I want to be a mum and certainly not anytime soon but I'll definitely settle for being the cool aunt!", Mia grinned at him.</p><p>"Hey it's your life you do what's right for you", Laurel smiled coming to sit opposite them, "I didnt think I'd ever be a mum til I met my soulmate", she beamed at Dinah.</p><p>Dinah came straight to Laurels side sitting next to her leaning in straight for a kiss. </p><p>"Well said pretty bird, you got to do what's best for you Mia, there is actually a reason Laurel and I asked you both to come here today actually ", Dinah smiled holding Laurels hand.</p><p>"Omg are you dying?", William panicked "you cant die! I cant lose anyone else!".<br/>
Sunny giggled as William's voice went all high and pitchy.</p><p>Laurel chuckled "we're not dying, relax no we just wanted you both here because we were gonna ask if you would both like to be god parents?".</p><p>"For real?", Mia said shocked.</p><p>"For real", Dinah grinned.</p><p>"Are you sure?'.</p><p>"Absolutely, you guys are practically family", Laurel looked at Mia "and we know you would both protect the kids with your lives".</p><p>"I always will", Mia promised never breaking their gaze.</p><p>"We", William corrected, "we will".</p><p>"Right", Mia grinned.</p><p>"Hello Sunny did you hear that I'm gonna be your god father!", he beamed.</p><p>"Well I'm gonna go get us all a coffee to celebrate", Dinah chuckled at the disappointed look on Laurels face, "it's only 11am Laurel we are not breaking out the champagne just yet". </p><p>"Spoil sport", Laurel grumbled following her to the kitchen.</p><p>Mia got up walking across the room, Sammy stirred looking up at her innocently.</p><p>"I meant what I said you know", she said bluntly "I dont know if motherhood is for me, but I promise you I will be the best God mum ever and I will always protect you and your sister!".</p><p>Sammy gurgled.</p><p>"Why does it feel like you understand what im saying?", Mia laughed.</p><p>Sammy looked up at her with his mothers piercing green eyes, he understood. </p><p>"Um Dinah?", William stood wrinkling his nose, "think Sunny needs a bum change!", he held Sunny out to Dinah grateful as she took her away to change her. "God that stinks!", he gagged.</p><p>Mia laughed now this she could get used to...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>